La conquête de la fierté inaccessible
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Ils étaient en mission, mais l'orage à éclaté...


_Bon. Y avait bien longtemps que je voulais écrire sur Library Wars, et voilà maintenant chose faite. Cet OS fut écrit pour les Nuits de FOF, en une heure, sous le thème "orage". Si vous désirez plus d'informations ou vous joindre à nous (parce que c'est vraiment le top! :D) et bien, n'hésitez surtout pas à demander, personne ne mange par ici! _

* * *

><p><strong>La conquête de la fierté inaccessible<strong>

Les grondements du tonnerre étaient de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus près. Les éclairs, dangereusement rapprochées, ne pouvaient qu'en témoigner. L'humidité envahissait l'air, elle la sentait à chacune de ses inspirations. Une chaleur étouffante, les vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Aucune trace de la pluie qui viendrait soulager son supplice. Elle le ressentait jusque dans ses mollets, lesquels la faisaient souffrir après de longues heures restée debout, inactive. Elle s'obligea à garder le menton levé et à empêcher ses jambes de trembler. Il ne la voyait pas, il était bien loin d'elle en ce moment, des murs les séparaient, mais elle était déterminée à ce qu'il soit fier d'elle cette fois.

Ses épaules se secouèrent imperceptiblement alors qu'un nouvel éclair venait la faire cligner des yeux. Ses dents claquèrent ensembles avant de ses serrer. Le grondement du tonnerre n'allait pas tarder à suivre.

Elle ne ferait aucune bêtise cette fois-ci. Elle ne se montrerait pas maladroite au mauvais moment ni plus qu'elle ne se mettrait en danger, obligeant Dojo à voler à son secours. Elle ne fuirait pas non plus à l'un de ses bruits sourds qui ne cessaient de faire remonter en elle des souvenirs qui la rendaient dingue. Non, elle était Iku Kasahara. Elle pouvait le faire.

_Jamais mon prince n'aurait bronché devant quelque chose d'aussi futile. Il serait resté droit, sans broncher, affrontant un ouragan s'il le fallait pour protéger les droits des bibliothèques. Jamais Dojo ne fuirait. _

Ses genoux plièrent légèrement lorsque vain le coup. Elle devait remplir cette mission sur laquelle ils étaient avec succès et le rendre fier d'elle.

Un bruit sur sa gauche la fit se redresser avec une exclamation de surprise. Ses mains resserrèrent leur prise sur l'arme et elle s'obligea à respirer calmement. Alors qu'elle promenait son regard sur les alentours à la recherche de la source du bruit, Kasahara vit survenir une image de son père plusieurs années auparavant en même temps qu'un nouvel éclair.

Prudemment, elle fit un pas vers l'arrière, laissant sa salive couler doucement le long de sa gorge.

Il lui avait raconté tellement d'histoires, tellement de ses croyances. Comme était-elle censée les oublier? Elle avait toujours cru qu'en grandissant ses vieilles peurs enfantines finiraient par s'envoler d'elles-mêmes. Voilà des années qu'elle n'avait pas tremblée. Elle avait cru que l'entraînement militaire qu'elle avait reçu l'avait endurcit. Un orage n'était rien comparé aux dangers qu'elle subissait chaque jour pour le travail.

Un autre tremblement la secoua alors qu'elle touchait le mur. L'envie de lâcher son arme et de s'accroupir sur le sol, les mains sur les oreilles et les yeux fermés était forte. Celle de s'enfuir en courant se réfugier dans son lit lui tordait les entrailles. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été seule face à se pan de mur! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Dojo insiste pour qu'ils se séparent et surveillent chacun une zone? Si ça se trouvait, leurs informations étaient mauvaises et l'attaque n'aurait pas lieu au cours de cette nuit.

Le bruit sur sa gauche se fit plus distinct. Elle entendait des pas résonner sur le pavé et le bruit du métal qui s'entrechoquait, des armes probablement.

Kasahara ajusta l'arme au bon niveau, prête à tirer.

Accaparée par ses pensées et par sa mission, elle n'avait pas vu l'éclair se profiler à l'horizon. Alors qu'elle voyait des silhouettes masculines se dessiner à non loin, ses doigts se décrispèrent et l'arme chuta d'entre ses mains, heurtant bruyamment le sol. Le cri de frayeur qui s'échappait de sa bouche alors qu'elle était prise par surprise par les grondements couvrit à demi le bruit. Ses mains gagnèrent instinctivement ses yeux et ses jambes flanchèrent la laissant s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle sut tout de suite qu'elle était perdue.

-Crétine! S'exclama Dojo d'un ton bourru. Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi? Qu'est-ce que t'as appris dans les entraînements? Même un civil est plus doué que toi!

Les mains de Kasahara ne quittèrent pas ses yeux, accablée par la honte. Une fois de plus, elle échouait. Elle n'arrivait qu'à le faire hurler. Elle se maudissait intérieurement, laissant ses larmes couler derrières ses mains. Elle avait déjà oublié l'orage au-dessus d'eux…

Continuant à grommeler, Dojo se pencha pour récupérer l'arme. Au moment où il voulut la lui tendre, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses lèvres dessiner un vague sourire. Il continuerait à pester pour la forme, ais il ne pouvait nier qu'à l'instant, elle était plutôt mignonne…

* * *

><p><em>Et j'ai résisté à la fin cucu qui me trottait dans la tête, mais j'aurais trop voulu les voir avoir enfin ce baiser que j'attends depuis le début de la série! :D <em>


End file.
